Venture Yourselves
by LAWL1E-P0P
Summary: Maki was an orphan for as long as she can remember. Though only ten, she is a genius, and after being transferred orphanage after orphanage, she ends up at her permanent stay until she can be adopted; The Whammy House. She tries to make friends, and ends up with some strange ones. She herself is strange, since she's also a neko! And who's this L she hears about? More chapters soon!
1. New Home

Snow. Snow is the one thing everyone can know about. Weather they have seen it or not, we know the characteristics about it. Cold, wet, white, plain. Yet, so very beautiful and everyone has some respect for it. Though, I am cold, I am white, and I am plain... no one seems to have respect for me. My hair as a strange shade of amaranth and my eyes have an emerald shading to them. My skin is very pale and seems cold to the touch. I am human, mind you, and not one of those gay vampires from Twilight... no. they are more eccentric than I, and thought I hate them... people respect them more than they seem to even acknowledge me. Ever since I can remember, I have been an orphan.

Though I am an orphan, I seem to transfer quite a bit throughout different orphanages that have their own schools within them. Granted, I am a genius, I don't know why I keep transferring. It's really annoying. I always have tried to make friends but that would probably be bad. Since I keep moving, if I make emotional ties with someone, it would be harder for me to let go of them when I must say goodbye. That's why I've always been alone. I've always been bored, with nothing to challenge me or to push me to my limits, nothing to keep me on my toes. Everything is boring and dull for me.

That's why I love the snow.

Although it's got a boring appearance to it, it's anything but. With just a little but of work, you can do just about anything your mind can think of with it. Snow forts, snow fights, snowmen/women. You can shove it down someone's coat to make them squirm while trying in vain to get it out. I've never done any of these things. Because I'm a lone genius weirdo in my own world.

My thoughts were interrupted by a small knock on the door as well as a muffled voice wafting through.

"Maki, c'mon. It's time to leave. Your new destination is Winchester, England. Your new and final home shall be the Whammy house." Miss Jane was how I always referred to her as. She was the only one who seemed to show a little compassion towards me. Unfortunately that's not the same as respect.

"Yes, Miss Jane. Hold on a moment." I sat up and made a quick grab for my hat, for I did not want people to think I was more of a freak than I already am.

For I am also a neko.

Oh, those stupid ears! I hate them so much. always a pain being scrunched up in my hat. Not to mention how sensitive they are... darn it. I sprung off the bed and dashed for me bags, ready to finally be done with all of this moving. I didn't have all that much, so my bags weren't heavy at all. I only had two; one for my books and laptop, and another for my clothing. I think I might miss this orphanage a little, if at all, for these people were somewhat kind to me. Probably because I was new.

Putting on my green Hooded jacket, I put on my sneakers and leaped over to the door. Quickly opening it, I found Miss Jane smiling warmly at me, her smile going up all the way to her eyes.

"Ready to go? Have everything you need, dear?" She asked kindly, while looking past me and into me room.

"Yes, mam." I looked up at her with my large, cat-like eyes. Some people thought it was creepy, but Miss Jane thinks it's the most adorable thing she's ever seen. She's also the only other person who knows about my being of a neko.

"Your cab is outside to take you to Winchester. I will miss you greatly, Maki. I hope you have a safe trip and that you can make some friends for yourself. Go and get a move on to your new home. There will be an escort to tell you about The Whammy's House when you arrive. His name is Watari, and he's a kind old man. Goodbye and have a safe trip." She said all of this with a sad she must have thought of me as a family of some sort or she's a very goo actress. I hope it's the former.

"Yes Miss Jane, I will miss you as well. Goodbye and treat the others as well as you have treated me. Thank you for all of your kindness and generosity " With that, I stepped down the hall to the front doors of the small orphanage. Walking swiftly, I made my way to the cab and opened the door. Throwing the bags in the other side of the car, I jumped in my seat. Looking up, I saw a kind pair of eyes directed towards me from the front mirror.

"Winchester, England is nearly two hours away, miss. Please make yourself comfortable during the drive." Although the driver's voice was husky, he had a warm tone hidden in there.

"Yes, sir. Thank you." I pulled out a book from my bag and read. Hamlet was a classic for me. Being ten and reading Shakespeare probably startled most people, but I don't mind that much. As long as I'm engulfed in the words that travel gracefully across the page, I barely even notice my surroundings. I didn't even notice as the driver started the car along the street, causing the engine to purr. I didn't even notice as we pulled off, that there was a shadow behind a tree that moved behind as to not be seen. I didn't even notice that after and hour and a half that the driver asked me if I was hungry. All I noticed was how much of a genius Shakespeare was with a pen and paper along with his own brain.

Unfortunately, I can relate to him.

Because I am a lone genius.


	2. Whammy's and New Friends

**OKAY GUYS! I'm back. Sorry I couldn't update as soon as I would've liked to, but I had a hockey tournament last weekend... so yeah. I would really like it if you guys could give me some pointers, tips, reviews and ideas. I'm opening my arms to you guys, I would LAV it if you guys could review for me... and maybe rate... If you want I can make this a yaoi (BoyxBoy/ LxLight) or like an LxOC. I NEED SOME POINTERS FROM Y'ALL. Anyways, I had to get that outta the way. ON WITH THE STORY. (also, I might change POV's every once in a while.)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Death Note... as much as I would love to.. T^T I only own Maki.**

* * *

I looked up from _Hamlet _When the car jerked to a halt.

"Alright, Miss Maki. You've arrived to your stop. Have a nice time here." My chauffeur turned to look at me with a kind twinkle in his eyes. This guy seemed too happy for my taste... I guess there's no helping that, though. I closed my book, carefully, mind you.

"Thank you. I hope you have a safe drive, Mr." I had to restrain myself from rolling my eyes at the politeness in my voice. Ugh, I hate being polite to strangers. Even if he did drive me...

I grabbed my bag after putting my book in and jumped out of the door. Ah, fresh air... that cab was way too stuffy. Not to mention the overriding smell of beef and cheese. Yucky.

With a slight hop in my step, I went up to the gates of this "Whammy's House for genii children". I hope it lived up to it's name by actually giving me a challenge for once.

Standing behind the large bars of the gates was an old man. Feh, he seems cool enough. He had Dark, wise eyes that had a warm glint. His hair was grey with age, and had wrinkles from smiling. He had a nice tan jacket and trousers with dark slacks. Old guy's got some style.

"Ah, you must be the young Miss Maki I've heard about. Please, my name is Mr. Roger. Welcome to the Whammy's House. Follow me, Maki." Roger extended a hand to me at the end of his little introduction. I just looked at it curiously, not knowing exactly what to do with it. My eyes dashed up to his face for a moment, confusion masked his features. Oh, I think I'm supposed to shake his hand. Pfft, again with old people and manners. I slowly lifted my hand until it clasped with his.

"Nice to meet you, Roger. Oh, and you don't need to be so formal. Just Maki is fine, actually, that's what I prefer." I looked at him for him to take me inside, it was kind of cold after all.

"Oh, um... sure. Maki, let's go inside then. It seems to have gotten quite cold. Please if you will, follow me inside and I will show you to your room." He put a hand behind my back and we descended inside of large oak doors. Honestly, they sure like to put up for show, don't they?

Stepping inside of a large hallway with marble tiles, I could tell that this orphanage was definitely different from any other orphanage I stayed at before. The large corridors had cream colored walls with large windows. The floor an elegant marble and oak doors that led to classrooms.

When we finally reached the end of the hallway, I was greeted with large oak doors. Again. They really seem to like oak here...

"This is my quarters. You may attend here if you need anything, or have any problems to confront me with. Hopefully you won't need to come here often, unless it's on a good hand. I'll grab a few things from here, please wait out here in the meantime." With that, he stepped inside, leaving me in a silent hallway.

Man, why did they make this place so big? It's not like there's many genii in the world anymore, anyways...

_DONG_

_DONG_

_DONG_

Hm... that bell must mean it's time for food or the other kids must be done with their school, or whatever. Down the hall, all of those doors that we passed opened up and kids from many different age groups streamed out. Some lingered in the hall while others went outside. All except for three strange individuals. Wait, me being a neko... I shouldn't say anything about being an oddball. Hmph.

Either way, they still looked quirky compared to the other children and teenagers. One had crimson colored hair, orange goggles covering his eyes, a black and white striped shirt. To complete his look, jeans and what looked to be a came console was swallowing all of his attention from his surroundings. Hmm... I get the feeling he likes to play games. Just a hunch.

The other looked very feminine. Although this one wore a leather outfit that hug his figure tighter than comfortable, I could tell this one was a male. He had shoulder length blonde hair with bangs, leather tank-top, leather pants... oh, and let's not forget the leather clad boots. Jeez, is this guy cosplaying as a hooker or something? Probably shouldn't tell him that with how angry his face looks. Yikes.

The last one was much shorter than the rest. wearing what seemed to be pajamas, he was dressed in all white. he wore white socks, pants, baggy button-up shirt. even his hair was white and he had a very pale complection. What he was doing was solving a Rubix Cube at amazing speed. Takes me hours to do one.

These strange young boys were walking in my direction... crap. Either they're going to give me a warm welcome, or will give me a rough time. Whichever, I'd better prepare myself.

Blondie looked up with a scowl marred on his face and bore his eyes into mine. Keeping a stoic mask on my face, I looked strait back at him. I can't look intimidated or else I WILL have a hard time.

"Hey girly, what're you doing outside of Roger's? I need to get my chocolate from him. You better not be taking any of my supply from him or there'll be hell to pay." Oh... he must be on the rag or something... he's got cravings.

"Sorry, but I don't want chocolate. I'm just waiting for Mr. Roger to come back out so I can get my new room. Also, please refrain from calling me 'girly'. My name is Maki if you must address me. I'm new here so... yeah. Who're you guys?" I looked up at them expectantly for them to reveal their names. Although they were odd, they also seemed pretty cool. I like 'em and Blondie's attitude. I hope we can do pranks and stuff with each other.

"Oh, well... I'm Mello, Gamer over there is Matt. The annoying sheep here is Near. By the way... Maki... how old ARE you? You seem to have an advanced speech for a bratty kid your age." Yeah, I like him.

"I'm ten. Yeah, I know I have a strange speech pattern. It makes me a freak, doesn't it?"I looked down at the floor saying that last part. I hope they don't think of me as a freak just because of my intelligence. I want to actually make a friend for once.

This time, Near actually spoke up. "It doesn't make you a freak at all. Most kids at Whammy's here is very intelligent. So we're mostly used yo people with speech patterns like yours. Though sometimes I must question Mello about that since he talks like he has an IQ number the same of his shoe size." That last part made me snicker. I like these boys a lot, I must say. They're pretty funny.

"HEY! Why you little albino brat! I'm gonna get yo-"

Just then is when Roger finally decided to step out. "Oh, boys! There you are. I suppose you've met Maki. She's a new one here, and I would like for you to give her a tour after I show her to her room."

"Sure, whatever Roger. Just gimme my chocolate first and we'll do it." That must've been the reason they came here. Mello really must like chocolate. I'll put that to good use for blackmail later.

Roger sighed. "Alright Mello. It's on the desk, go ahead and grab the bag." Roger sidestepped just in time to miss from getting hit as Mello rushed into the office. Damn, that boy has issues with chocolate.

Roger looked at me. "Well, Maki, I hope Mello wasn't harsh on you or anything? That boy can have quite the temper when you set him off just right." He had a worried look on his face. That Mello kid must be my type of guy, then.

"No, he just threatened me if I was going to take his chocolates. Other than that, he seems pretty decent. Why, does he have a history of being destructive or some sort?"

Matt butted in for the first time. "Yeah, he does pranks all the time and gets into a lot of fights. He's usually a cool guy though. Except he really hates being put after Near since he wants to hold the title of _L_ someday." Huh, I wondered if he was listening or not to our conversation since he seemed so engulfed in that game of his. He's got multitasking skills. Neat.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "L? What's that?"

"WHAT? You don't know who L is? You seriously need to come with me, Maki!" Mello busted through the doors as if to make a big scene. Which he kind of did.

"Mello! Please wait until after I show her the room that she'll be staying in. In the meantime, get ready for wherever it is you would like to show her here." Roger had a stern tone of voice that left no room for arguments. Must be he doesn't use that tone much because Mello visibly shrunk away.

"Yes sir..." Grumbling, Mello stomped away with Matt and Near in tow down the hallway.

Roger turned to smile warmly at me. "Well, then. Let's get a move on then, shall we?"

I just simply nodded. He walked down the hall until we reached a staircase. Well, up we went the large stairs to only be greeted with more kids running around and more doors.

I really didn't pay much attention to the other children. All I could think about was what L was. Was L a brand of chocolate or something? Was L a special person? Was L an event? What was L... I had no idea.

I hope to find out soon, because this seems to just be eating me away. Oh well, Mello will tell me soon enough, I guess.

I think I like Whammy's.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. The second chapter to this story. I should have a new chapter this Saturday or Sunday. Whichever... ANYWAYS**

**YOU KNOW THE DRILL:**

**RATE/REVIEW**

**IDEAS**

**POINTERS**

**AND I DON'T GIVE A CRAP ABOUT FLAMES**

**(I need to know the yaoi and/or pairings!)**

**LOVE YA!**

**~LAWL1E-P0P**


	3. Oh crap

**New chappie! I'm glad I got some reviews, thank you so much****_ milotic350, CansIHasYaoi, SouthParkRules64 _****for the reviews/ favs! That makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside! :D **

**Anyways, I'm not entirely sure if I want to make this LxOC because I would either have to make this work for sometime in the past or make it so this is a father/daughter or brother/sister family sorta relationship. SOO... not so sure what I want to do there.**

**Either way, THIS STORY WILL PROGRESS! **

* * *

Making our way down the hall, I continued to ramble on inside of my head on what in the world an _L_ is_..._

No matter. As long as they serve Ramen in this orphanage, everything will be just peachy.

Roger halted me to a stop, and being the GENIUS that I am, this caused me to bump into his back. Blushing with embarrassment, I muttered a quick "S-sorry..." underneath my breath as he turned to look at me with un-hidden mirth sparkling in his eyes.

"Maki, this is your room. Now, I will leave you to settle for for the time being, and when your done, please meet me at my office to have you meet with Mello and his little... crusade." Roger must've picked out the nicest word he could find to describe those boys... Hn.**(1)**

"Yes, Roger. Thank you~!" I dashed into the door that he help open for me. Springing onto the bed, I hear his retreating footsteps with his small chuckle ghosting into my room. Roger seems to be oddly amused by my hyper antics. Feh, he'll get used to them soon enough, I guess.

Closing the door, I turned back to my room. MAN, I'm gonna have to do _ a lot_ of redecorating. The room was a pale yellow... gross. Floors were a nice colour wood, but it was boring. Two beds, one on each side of the room. The sheets were paper white and clean. At the end of each bed was a dresser in a pale mohogany colour. There was a nice sized desk at the end of the room with a lamp, and a door to my left for the bathroom. It seemed that I have this room all to my self since the room was completely void from posters or any personal items. Sweet!

I chose the bed on the right side, just because, and flopped down my bag. After all that time it felt good to get that access weight off of my shoulder. I soon began putting away some of my clothes in the dresser. Luckily, there were enough doors and it was _just _big enough for all of my clothes to fit into.

Sighing, I hopped up and grabbed my books, consisting of Japanese culture, a few manga, and Shakespeare and all of that stuff. I made my way over to the desk and neatly aligned them in alphabetical order, series, genre and such. Stepping back and looking at my handiwork, I took off my hat, finally letting my ears to pop free from their confines.

"Peu~ That's SO much better. Nya~" It felt so much better to get that hat off of my head; it makes my ears all scrunched up. To say it's uncomfortable is an understatement.

Plopping down on my new bed, I thought of the different things the 'gang' and I could do.

'Hmm... let's see. There's trashing the place, messing with the other teens... stealing there stuff while leaving clues to make it so they can find them... making some guys act gay unintentionally. Hn, the possibilaties are ENDLESS!' Those thoughts made me let out sort of an evil chuckle escape my throat.

"Well, you seem comfy..." WHAT. THE. CRAP...

"WHA-" Jumping up from my bed looking for the intruder, I spun around to my door to see none other than Mello leering at me... or more specifically...

My ears. Shit.

Well, I must say I was a little bit surprised, since I started to hyperventilate. Hey, was my room always spinning? Next thing I know, I'm about to pass out. Great...

"Maki? You okay? Man, you sure are pale..." Mello, are you as freaking retarted as Near says you are? BECAUSE I SURE AS HELL THINK SO.

"Just... (pant) peachy... (pant)..." And cue the blackness and me falling to the floor.

"Maki?! Crap..." Well, I never hit the floor... so I bet all of you can guess what happens. Yep, Mello caught me. Like the big strong arrogant person I am, I have to fucking pass out because someone finds out that I'm a neko...

That I'm a freak.

* * *

**SORRY GUYS! I know that the chapter is short. But I need to do something, and I promise to make up for it this week. I'll make a MUCH longer chapter. As long as my mom decides not to be fucking nosey and try to delete my shit... -grumble-**

**So! Maki has a little spill of the secret! What's to come about Mello! Will he take her to the clinic? What will the 'gang' think of her now? What will Roger say? Will Roger have an ironic moment where he just to ****_FUCKING_**** happens to have a heart attack in the DN world but doesn't die? Will I ever shut the fuck up?**

**NEXT TIME ON THIS STORY YOU WILL FIND OUT!**

**YOU KNOW THE DRILL:**

**REVIEW/RATE**

**FAVORITE**

**DO SHIT LIKE THAT 'CUS I CAN'T THINK**

**I DUN GIVE A SHIT ABOUT FLAMES**

**LAV YA~!**

**Ja ne! 3**


End file.
